


Dia da Ira

by Kaninin



Category: No Fandom
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaninin/pseuds/Kaninin
Summary: Ilustração da capa da fanfic feita por Pieter Bruegel, "A Queda dos Anjos Rebeldes" (Óleo sobre pintura).Poesia inspirada em uma composição de Johann Sebastian Bach chamada "St. Johannes Passion - Opening, Herr, Unser Herrscher" e em "Dies Irae", da passagem Sequentia de Requiem Mass, Mozart.





	Dia da Ira

Em um mundo aferrolhado como uma gaiola  
Existe um lugar onde encontraremos remissão?

As cortinas em vermelho já se abriram  
Na plateia, silhuetas reconhecíveis pra mim  
Nos lançam brancos sorrisos peçonhentos  
Os holofotes apontam para a trama que nos redigiram

Escuto a voz das almas de anjos finados  
Lamentando-se e gritando 'que haja luz'  
Assim como estava escrito nas profecias  
Em minhas mãos, o imenso manto do mundo

E inunda-se a Terra com um falso aleluia  
A plateia inteira foi tomada pela mentira;  
“A Paixão segundo São Mateus” já começou

Se o mundo é uma casca, hei de quebrá-la  
Pois este palco é pequeno demais para suas asas  
Presas entre raízes de sangue  
Mais fortes até do que a própria morte

Mas assim como a cruz desse advento  
Eu vou destruí-las, desencarcerando-te  
E até o dia em que nossas mãos se separem  
Continuarei a gritar 'você verá luz'

Antes que a infeliz exibição acabe  
Recorro a rejeitar este fadário  
E mostrar-te-ei o quão vasto é o céu  
Onde voejarás, livre de ressentimento

No dia da ira, nesse dia  
Ah, sejam os séculos feitos em cinzas  
Pelas nossas próprias mãos

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ilustração da capa da fanfic feita por Pieter Bruegel, "A Queda dos Anjos Rebeldes" (Óleo sobre pintura).  
> Poesia inspirada em uma composição de Johann Sebastian Bach chamada "St. Johannes Passion - Opening, Herr, Unser Herrscher" e em "Dies Irae", da passagem Sequentia de Requiem Mass, Mozart.


End file.
